xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Smith
The alien of the Smiths house. History Roger was born in 410 AD. He has remarked that snow reminds him of his birth planet and that he learned to ice skate there. Consequently, he possesses an affinity for the cold, as revealed in the episode "The Most Adequate Christmas Ever."7 Also back when Roger lived on his birth planet, he had a job as a greeter at a Walmart-like department store. To date, Roger's birth planet and actual family have never been shown on the series. In addition, his alien species have never been specifically named. For the most part, details on Roger's pre-Earth existence have largely been limited to his own verbal accounts. There was, however, one brief clip of a moment from Roger's pre-Earth existence in the 9th season episode "Lost in Space." In the clip, Roger is revealed to have had ahomosexual romantic relationship with Zing—a member of Roger's race of aliens. As shown in the clip, Roger cheated on Zing by making out with a human male blatantly in front of him and flippantly so. After being jilted by Roger, Zing consequently went on to become a tyrannical and villainous leader, ruling from a shopping mall-styled spaceship. On the spaceship, Zing along with numerous members of his alien race have abducted various entities from their respective home planets and enslaved them. Emperor Zing has made this all possible through deceiving his fellow alien followers into thinking that romantic love is an impossibility, never worth even an attempt. Zing's enslavement is also made possible by his powerful security team led by Foster. Members of Roger's alien race weren't shown until the episode "Lost in Space", which revealed he had a relationship with the Emperor. In the The Simpsons Guy crossover, Roger is also revealed to be a friend of Kang and Kodos when the aliens all met at summer camp. It was revealed in the episode "Frannie 911" on January 6, 2008, that Roger has been on earth for over 60 years.8 Roger arrived on Earth in 1947 as a result of being tricked. He was tricked into coming to Earth as a crash test dummy, led to believe he was "The Decider" in which the fate of mankind rested in his hands. Roger landed on Earth with a ravaging and tumultuous crash. In the course of the crash, he discovered that he was resistant to fire as he was able to survive. It was revealed in the episode "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" (a precursor to the "Lost in Space" episode) that Roger remains on Earth by will, that he can simply call for a spaceship of his alien race if he so desires to be returned to his birth planet. On the episode in question, although he called for the spaceship to return him to his birth planet, it was merely part of an artifice in which he hurled Jeff Fischer onto the alien spaceship. Roger has lived with several families prior to living with the Smith family. However in these previous families, he lived in disguise and never revealed himself as an alien. The Smiths are the first and thus far only family made aware of Roger's being an alien. Roger has been able to move freely about Earth through craftiness and underhandedness, showing skill in masquerading, identity theft and constantly creating new identities for himself (many of which have Social Security numbers). Also prior to living with the Smith family, Roger was a part of several historical events in American history. These events include: activism as a racist pro-segregation protester inAlabama in the 1960s (he was seen knocking books out of Vivian Malone Jones's hands as she was being escorted by military officers inside the University of Alabama); work asJerry Lewis's tailor in 1966, and Roger giving him the idea for the MDA Telethon for which Lewis took full credit; having a hand in inventing disco; participating as a member of theMiracle on Ice US Olympic men's hockey team in 1980; fighting for the Viet Cong during the Vietnam War (revealed in the episode "42-Year-Old Virgin"9); work as the CEO ofGeneral Motors during the 1980s (a reference to Roger Smith, GM's real-life CEO during the '80s); getting Joseph Hazelwood (captain of the Exxon Valdez) drunk, leading to theinfamous oil spill in 1989; causing the death of hip hop artist The Notorious B.I.G. in 1997 when he angered an armed driver who cut off the rapper in traffic, as revealed in the episode "Brains, Brains and Automobiles" (Roger survived the shooting and stole Notorious B.I.G.'s gold chain, which Stan assumed was a gift Roger made specially for him); discovering the recreational uses of the drug MDMA (ecstasy) in the mid-1990s; etc. Another episode suggests he moved frequently, ostensibly to protect his identity; a series of flashbacks confirm he lived in New York City in the 1950s, Detroit in the mid-1970s, and Seattle in the 1990s. At all these junctures, he mentions that "he has some big stuff going on," even getting things for free with this promise: a free pinball game in Detroit (albeit by force) and a free cup of coffee in Seattle. His "big things" also kept him from a covert mission in New York City. There are numerous references to Roger having attended Howard University (which is a historically black college) in 1983. In the episode "Tearjerker", Roger was shown in an Afro giving a black power salute as part of his graduation picture (though this episode appears to be non-canonical). Apparently he graduated with a master's degree in Urban planning, which is explained in the episode "Stanny Boy and Frantastic." In the episode "Hurricane!" it is shown that he still has his college sweatshirt until it is destroyed in that same episode. In the episode "Great Space Roaster" Roger mentions going for a "night run at the Howard University track". The Central Intelligence Agency has been on to Roger and aware of his existence for some time. For many years, they've been attempting to capture him but have been unsuccessful to date. Stan Smith is employed at the CIA. Roger first came into contact with Stan when he Roger was a fugitive of Area 51 and saved Stan's life. This was said to have happened four years prior to the series beginnings. As a result of the occurrence, Stan felt he "owed Roger his life." Consequently, Stan rescued Roger from government capture and allowed him to live in his home. Stan has allowed this in defiance of his employer. In order to make Roger desirable to the family, Stan gave him to his son Steve as a birthday present, and Roger became accepted as part of the Smith family. He now covertly lives in the Smith house. The Smiths use their attic as a hideout/bedroom for Roger. Stan feels that it would endanger him and the rest of his family if it were to be exposed that Roger is an alien and living with them. Consequently, Stan disallowed him from leaving the house when the series first began, even in disguise. Confined to the house in the first couple of seasons, Roger was miserable and malcontent.4 As the series progressed, however, Stan realized that Roger was effective in the art of disguising himself and became less cautious. Through disguises, Roger was allowed the freedom to exist on the outside world. Roger has, however, far and away abused this practice, leading numerous lives and deceiving numerous people into the extremes under alter egos and disguises. In fact, some of Roger's characters are to be in prison, while others are widely despised, and others have created full-fledged families with human offspring, etc. As it has been revealed that Roger has been on Earth for many years prior to living with the Smiths, it is possible that many of these alternate lives he has were initiated during his pre-Smith family existence on Earth. In the episode "You Debt Your Life", Stan saved Roger's life. As a result, Roger was made insecure given the very reason Stan allowed him to move in was because he Stan felt that he owed Roger his life. Thusly, Roger tried to win back Stan's indebtedness through another life debt, but failed. Stan, however, comforted Roger, reassuring him that none of that mattered and that they want him Roger to live with them as he is a part of the family. TV Shows * Roger has a Book on Dog Training. * Roger has recorded 57 Shows of Bones on the DVR. Jobs * Life Coach * Limo Driver * Roger teaches Acting Classes. Training # Since Steve has no anger to fight with you are going to beat Snot with cold calculating technique. # Roger Kennel Trained Steve, and Hayley for deleting 1 show of Bones. Trivia *Roger is a Cold Blooded Sociopath * Roger is bad with Money. * Roger killed 6 Guys over $19 just last week. * Roger killed 5 Guys over $20 that they stiffed him on. * Roger killed 12 Guards in order to escape a Prison * Roger sets things on fire for attention. Category:American Dad Universe Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Aliens Category:Department of Research and Development Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Stealth Force Category:Perverts Category:Supervillains Category:Sword Wielders Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Tacticians Category:Medical Core Category:Criminals Category:Gunslinger Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Most Wanted List Category:Killing Intent Category:Visions